1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cassette tape decks, and more particularly, to front-loaded cassette tape decks.
2. Background of the Invention
Cassette tape decks are well known in the art. A conventional cassette tape deck requires the cassette tape to be loaded in a loading mechanism provided on the top surface of the housing of the cassette tape deck. Such an arrangement thus requires that the user have access to the top surface of the housing. In addition, such an arrangement requires that the user normally keep a top cover on the loading mechanism in the closed position in order to prevent dust and the like from entering the loading mechanism and contaminating the surface of the tape heads and associated electronic circuitry.
In order to overcome the above-noted deficiencies, a front-loaded cassette tape deck has been proposed. However, such a front-loaded cassette tape deck requires that the user insert the cassette deck along the tape side of the cassette into the front-loading mechanism. Such a loading operation is prone to error which results in damage to both the tape cassette and the front-loading mechanism because there is very little surface contact between the tape cassette and the front-loading mechanism during the loading operation. In addition, such a front loading mechanism is prone to dust contamination or the like because the tape heads necessarily must face outwardly and must be disposed with respect to the tape opening a distance equal to or less than the width of the tape cassette.